The disclosed invention relates to a system for actuating variable position guide vanes in a turbine engine. More specifically the invention relates to actuating the variable position guide vanes by moving a structure in operable communication with a plurality of the variable position guide vanes.
Aerodynamic efficiency of the vanes of a turbine engine is an important factor in the overall operational efficiency of the engine. Operators rotate the vanes in an attempt to improve the aerodynamic performance at different power settings of the turbine. Systems and methods to improve precision and control of rotation of the multitude of vanes in a turbine engine is of value to operators in the industry.